Corrugated paperboard containers are used to store and transport a variety of goods. It has been common practice for many years to ship liquid materials contained within plastic bags enclosed. Corrugated paperboard containers are used to contain a flexible plastic inner container, also known as bag-in-box, with a pull-up spout for filling and dispensing the liquid contents. Any package placed inside commercial paint mixing/shaking machinery is subjected to tremendous forces and inertia for an extended period of time. A bag-in-box, although having significant economic and environmental impact advantages over a traditional round rigid plastic pail, is obviously more vulnerable to the abuses such machinery generates. Accordingly, various methods have been employed for reinforcing the side walls of the box or container. Such methods have included the use of plastic girdling straps, strings, wrapping the raised and/or filled container with plastic wrap, or providing tape, referred to as “sesame” tape, that is laminated into the corrugated material. Each of these methods, while effective in providing reinforcement, may be undesirable for one or more reasons, such as increased material and/or manufacturing costs (such as the sesame tape), or increased overall operational costs and/or setup time/steps. In addition, in many of these designs, particularly those that involve the placement of external reinforcement (plastic strapping, wound plastic wrap or strings), because the reinforcement is provided after the container has been raised, the reinforcement members' force is directed typically mostly on the corners of the container, and not on the bulging sidewall surfaces.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a reinforced container system construction for a collapsible container of the type fabricated entirely from corrugated paperboard materials, which is simple in form, and which does not significantly increase material and manufacturing costs.